<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Demonic Queen by omigod</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026588">The Demonic Queen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigod/pseuds/omigod'>omigod</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Titans - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Batfamily (DCU), Batfamily Dynamics (DCU), Demons, Dimensions, Eventual Smut, F/M, Magic, Protective Batfamily (DCU), Raven-centric, Superfamily (DCU)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:00:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,188</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26026588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/omigod/pseuds/omigod</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>She holds him prisoner in her head, training day and night to keep him in his pen. Why are they so surprised she’s twice as strong now? And why is she surprised when yet another responsibility falls in her lap?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Kon-El | Conner Kent/Donna Troy, Raven/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>125</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Throne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://omigod.tumblr.com/post/639070249059254272/ravens-outfits-from-my-story-the-demonic-queen</p><p>https://omigod.tumblr.com/post/639070285403914240/ravens-outfits-from-my-story-the-demonic-queen</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>All she felt was cold as the darkness continued to wrap around her as it always did when she visited this place. A pavilion came into view, the lush vegetation and white marble pillars reminding her of Azarath. Fitting, she thought, for the prison to be the home he’d turned to ash. She floated before the chained beast that had sired her, his eyes cold as he pulled against the bonds she’d placed around his wrists. </p><p>“Father.” Said the pale girl floating before the crimson giant. She spoke in greeting with a serene voice, but she didn’t expect anything except insults in return. </p><p>“You worthless spawn of mine, release me from this hell!” Trigon roared, pulling on the black chains binding him to the crystal as she floated before him. </p><p>“You know I won’t do that, Father. I have the strength to do what must be done.” She crossed her arms over her chest, her lips pressed into a tight line. </p><p>She was always drawn here when she found the time to sleep. Instead of dreaming, she conversed with the eternal threat she’d imprisoned in her head. Instead of loving and fatherly praise, she was threatened endlessly. She’d grown used to it, even if it had taken a few years. Floating before the monster that created her, she didn’t feel as overwhelmed as she had been when she was fourteen. She knew that was all due to the continuous efforts of Kori and Dick trying to keep her spirits up and lift her confidence in herself. All it had really done was cement her love for her patchwork family. It always brought a smile to her face as they attempted to do what, to her, was impossible. The young woman clad in indigo was flat out ignoring the creature she held prisoner now, as she stared on with empty eyes, a slight smile on her face as she thought of her family. </p><p>The warm light of dawn across her eyelids drew her from her slumber, a yawn drawing itself from her lips as she sat up in her purple sheets. Last night’s book fell down into her lap, and she set it on to the nightstand as she stood, stretching her tired muscles. Moving toward her dresser, she pulled out her freshly laundered costume, slipping out of her simple grey sweatpants and tank top. She pulled on her thick pair of tights and leotard, clipping her belt around her waist. She slipped her gloves on to her arms before hooking her cloak around her neck, sliding into her heeled boots before walking out the door. </p><p>No one else would be up as she made her way to the kitchen. She’d always have about fifteen to twenty minutes to herself before Damian woke and joined her for tea. The door to the kitchen slid open, and she tread forward, moving to take her kettle and two cups from the cabinets. Setting them on the counter, she turned on the stove before moving into the pantry with the kettle in hand. She lifted the top and slid it under the water cooler, filling it. Replacing the top, she placed it back on the stove and began brewing her tea. She had to resist the urge to fly up to the top shelf to reach where she hid her teas, she’d learned that lesson the hard way when Garfield had eaten almost all her tea leaves. Smiling at the memory of her outrage at the green skinned boy, she placed some leaves into a cloth sack as the water boiled. </p><p>She brought the kettle off the stove before it could whistle, popping the small cloth bag in the water to steep as she brought the cups and a hot plate over to a table close to the window so she could watch the sunrise. Setting the cups down, she levitated the kettle over to the table whilst turning off the stove. Pouring the tea into her cup, she turned back with a slight groan. She moved back into the kitchen, picking up the small jar of sugar she’d hidden with her tea leaves as well as the carton of milk hidden in the back of the fridge. Cow’s milk for her and almond milk for Damian if he felt like it. Placing the cartons and the jar on the table, she sat down with a sigh, leaning back on her chair. </p><p>She poured a slight amount of milk into her tea and a bit of sugar in before bringing it up to her lips. She sighed softly as the liquid warmed her, her hands folded around the cup happily. She looked out the window to see the sun beginning to peak out from the curve of the planet. She heard the door slide open but she kept looking out the window, already knowing who it was. </p><p>“Good morning.” She spoke quietly, taking another sip of tea as he sat down across from her. </p><p>“Good morning.” She turned as he gave her a lopsided smile, moving to prepare his own tea. She gave her own soft smile as she took another sip, savoring the warmth. </p><p>“Eight A.M. training this morning.” He states as he took a sip of his own tea, turning his head to stare out the window. </p><p>“Eight A.M. training every morning.” She joked, a smile coming back to her face as he snorted. She took the time to study the young man before her, who’d grown so much in these last three years. He was taller, so much taller than she was now, even though she was three years older. His shoulders had widened due to their strict training regimen. He almost looked like Jaime now, except for the pale skin and green eyes. From what she could see, he was dressed in a white t-shirt. She turned away, taking another sip of tea. </p><p>“Want to get some extra training done in the meantime?” He posed, and she nodded, turning back to find him staring at her. </p><p>“Sure, let me teleport the extra tea over to Kori and Dick’s.” She stood, downing the rest of her cup before levitating it to the sink. She pulled an index card and a pen from her room, writing a quick note on it before attaching it to the kettle. </p><p>’Didn’t finish the tea this morning, hope you enjoy it. Don’t worry, the kettle will teleport back once you’re done.</p><p>-Raven’</p><p>She sent the kettle off after enchanting it with a spell to keep the tea warm and to bring the kettle back to the sink when the tea was done. Sending the pen back to her desk, she turned to find Damian already at the door. </p><p>“You go get started, I’ll get changed and meet you there.” She nodded and he turned to walk out of the room. Opening a portal, she walked through into the training room. Starting the simulator, she began to destroy the holograms as they came at her.</p>
<hr/><p>She’d been training for about half an hour before she sensed him. He was watching her defeat hologram after hologram, almost as quickly as they reset themselves. She smoked them for another five minutes before turning the simulator off, moving toward Damian as she caught her breath. He handed her a water bottle which she gratefully accepted. </p><p>“That was an extraordinary session, Raven. It’s almost like you’ve advanced twice as fast as the rest of the team.” He’d given her a compliment but he looked and sounded more like he was confused. She just shrugged it off and thanked him. </p><p>“Thanks. I guess Kori’s drills are paying off.” She went to nudge him on the shoulder with a grin. “Come on, Boy Wonder, show me what you’ve got!” She prodded him again with her pointer finger, her grin growing wider as he grumbled and moved to set up a simulation. She knew he hated it when someone called him the Boy Wonder, but his reactions were just too adorable to not call him that. Her brows furrowed as she moved through the sentence in her mind. When had she started to view Damian as adorable? She shook the thought from her mind as he started his sim, slicing through the holograms with his katana. He cut them down with ruthless precision, destroying almost every hologram before they reset. He spent almost the same amount of time on the sim as she did, and when he decided he was finished with his warm up, they trained on the sim together. </p><p>She sent bolts of black energy through the holograms as he cut the others down. She flew above his head and covered his back as the holograms pushed forward, their energy bolts not making it past her protective aura. She briefly sensed the rest of the team trickling into the training room before she could feel Damian’s concern. She looked down and saw he was beginning to get overwhelmed. On a panicked whim, she sent her aura to surround him as she blasted the rest of the bots with bolts of energy. </p><p>The sim ended soon after, and she saw Damian look down at his extremities with curiosity. She quickly summoned the aura back into herself, watching it fade and dissipate into her skin before she lowered herself to the ground. Damian was looking at her, as was the rest of the team, most of them with their jaws on the floor. She flushed and brought a hand up to her other elbow, glad her hood was up. Kori walked up and saved her.</p><p>“Well done, Damian and Raven.” Kori smiled at them, before giving Raven one of her signature ’we’ll talk later’ looks. The two teenagers moved off to the side as Kori began to call off teams. </p><p>“Conner and Jaime, you two are next.” Kori moved to the side once the boys were on the training platform before initiating the sim. Dick was moving over to them as quietly as possible to not draw attention, but she sensed him long before he got there. </p><p>“Nice fighting, you two. Mind if I borrow Raven for a minute, Damian?” She rolled her eyes, a small smile tugging at her lips as she turned slightly toward Dick. </p><p>“Knock yourself out, Grayson.” Damian replied uninterestedly, but she could feel his burning curiosity. She and Dick moved away, and she cast a small silencing charm around them, to avoid the Super-Eavesdropper as she called him. </p><p>“Is this about my magic?” She droned loudly, not caring about volume anymore. As Dick moved to shush her, she stopped him. “Silencing charm, Dick.” She watched him make a fish-like face and she had to hold back a laugh.</p><p>“Have you ever done that before, Rae?” He looked at her with warm but concerned eyes as she shook her head. </p><p>“No.. I saw he was surrounded and I just.. reacted. All of a sudden my aura was on him and the holograms were dust.” She shrugged softly. She put on an air of calmness, trying not to concern her friend. </p><p>“Do you think… he’s getting out?” He tried tentatively.</p><p>She looked at him sharply. “I’ve spent the last three years continuously training while I’m awake and asleep, Dick. He’s not getting out.” Her tone was sharper than it needed to be, but her eyes were hard and serious. Trigon wouldn’t escape his cage in her head, and that, she was sure of. </p><p>Dick held up his hands in surrender. “I believe you, Rae. Just.. maybe we should call in Batman, Constantine, and Zatanna. They could check you out, make sure everything is alright.” </p><p>She sighed and turned to face him fully. “If it’ll make you feel better.” She conceded to seeing the two magicians and the Bat, who creeped her out to no end. The man smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.</p><p>“Thanks, Rae.” She nodded and went to pop the charm bubble around them, but she found it had already dissipated. She winced and moved back to Damian’s side. It must have reverted in her spike of emotion, meaning Conner probably heard what she’d said to Dick. Crossing her arms over her chest, she watched as Conner and Jaime switched with Donna and Garfield. She could feel her father testing his bonds again in the back of her mind, spouting his profanities as he always did. Shaking her head, she sent a burst of magic to redouble the strength of his chains.</p><p>“Is everything alright, Raven?” She found Damian looking at her in her peripheral, and she just nodded. </p><p>“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” With that, they both turned back to the training session, watching as Donna and Garfield fought.</p>
<hr/><p>Training had been finished for a while now, and she’d watched Dick drag Kori away to make a call to Batman. She was back up in the living room with the others, reading on the couch while they argued about this and that. Garfield and Jaime were playing a video game while Donna tried to play it cool to get Conner’s attention. She shook her head, stifling a smile. Her family was so predictable by this point. She flipped to the next page of the tome she was pouring through, taking in the information with practiced ease. Damian was in the kitchen, probably making a protein shake. </p><p>She flipped through the pages, picking through what was useful and what wasn’t from the book Doctor Fate had asked her to look at. He found some of the strangest books, some that took her months to translate, some that she could point at and identify as cookbooks immediately. She’d disguise herself and visit the dimensions and planets the books came from to learn the language before translating them. She didn’t understand why Fate didn’t do it himself, it was certainly within his magical capability, even if it was a bit harder for him to pinpoint the exact location. </p><p>She’d guessed it had been because her father was an interdimensional demon. Key word being interdimensional. She shrugged mentally and flipped through a few more pages before banishing the book back to her room. She felt seven concerned and worried auras moving toward them, and she got off the couch immediately, almost the same time Conner did. </p><p>“Get up, the Justice League is here.” She said quickly, folding her arms across her chest as her teammates scrambled to make themselves presentable again. The door to the common room slid open, revealing Dick and Kori leading in the five Leaguers. Batman, Superman, Wonder Woman, Zatanna, and John Constantine filed into the room behind the two leaders. She briefly saw Conner wave to his father out of the corner of her eye.</p><p>“Titans.” It was Batman who spoke, his voice as grave as always. The tension in the room seemed to fly upwards as he continued. “We need to speak to Raven, if you don’t mind.” </p><p>She walked around the couch and brought her hand up to open a portal. She looked toward the League with a calm demeanor, silently willing them to just shut up and get in. Thankfully, Batman just raised a brow under his cowl before stepping into the purple light, as did the rest of the League, with Kori and Dick. She was last to step through, and they found themselves in a pool of darkness. She raised her hand, and suddenly, there were seven cushions in a semicircle on the floor with one in front of them.</p><p>“Where are we?” Superman asked as she gestured for them to take their seats as she sat down.</p><p>“A pocket dimension I created. Somewhere Conner can’t eavesdrop.” She watched quietly as the adults took their seats cautiously. “I assume this is about Trigon.” There was no need to be careful anymore, she could be blunt while they were in her own dimension. </p><p>“Yes, Raven. Nightwing told us you developed a new power earlier today.” Wonder Woman addressed her this time, and she nodded.</p><p>“It’s not new, just an advancement of one I already had.” She put her hands in her lap as she folded her feet on top of her knees in her familiar meditative pose. </p><p>“Is this power a result of your grip on Trigon slipping?” Batman pushed, and she sighed softly. </p><p>“No. He’s still very much trapped, probably more so than he was three years ago.” She drew the hood of her cloak down and slipped a finger over the gem set on her forehead. “He’s not getting out of here.” </p><p>“And you’re sure the bastard still has no control?” John’s accent cut through, and she turned to him. </p><p>“Yes, I’m sure. I’ve spent every waking moment trying to find a way to seal him there permanently that doesn’t mean my death, or a way to kill him. Every second of sleep I get goes to reinforcing his bonds.” She brought up a hand, a sword appearing in her hand. “This is the last Blessed Sword of Azarath, it will seal Trigon before he’s able to get out.” </p><p>“How does the seal work?” Zatanna spoke this time, concern evident on her face, as if she already knew what the girl was proposing.</p><p>“I push it into my heart. It’ll trap him in the crystal for all eternity before he can get out.” She said solemnly, banishing the sword again as she looked down at her lap. She could hear Kori’s gasp, she didn’t want to see her best friend’s pain. </p><p>“Raven, it’ll kill you!” Kori shouted, frantic, grabbing at Dick’s hand desperately. She looked up at the princess with sad eyes and a small smile. </p><p>“It’s worth it if it keeps everyone safe.” She dropped her head back down with a sigh. “I can’t let him hurt anyone else.”</p><p>It was quiet for a while, she didn’t lift her head again. She didn’t want to see Kori’s sadness or Dick’s concern, she didn’t want to see the League looking to one another, trying to come up with an answer. She didn’t want to die, but if she could protect billions, she’d gladly plunge the sword into her heart. She could feel their anxiety and it stabbed at her more than the sword ever could. It was enough to feel their emotions, she didn’t want to see their faces. </p><p>“I want to talk to him.” Her head flew up as her eyes popped open again, Batman’s voice surprising her. “We haven’t spoken to him, we’ve only fought him. I want to hear what he says.” </p><p>She shook her head. “He could use you to his gain, I can’t allow that.”</p><p>“Do you think I’d let him use me?” He crossed his arms, a brow arching again.</p><p>“Not consciously.” Her voice was firm, but she sighed. “If you want to talk to him, you have to let me place a charm on you.” </p><p>At the Bat’s shrug, she summoned a small jar filled with paint she had made from Azarathian clay. She opened the jar, and started her spell, floating in the air. “Constantine and Superman should come too. I can only take three people.” At their nods, she began the spell. ”Mother of Azarath, I beseech you. Protect these children of Earth and Krypton as if they were your own. Allow them to face the coming evil without fear or worry. I implore you, Mother Spirit of the Netherrealm, give us the strength to seek the answers we desperately need and the wisdom to accept the answer I fear we will receive.”</p><p>The jar of paint rose in the middle of the semicircle of pillows, before tipping and spilling into three streams. Batman’s gauntlet was pulled from his arm as a stream of paint made an intricate symbol on his hand. The other streams created the same mark on John and Superman. </p><p>”Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” She exclaimed as her eyes took on a white glow, the men around her beginning to float as their eyes began to glow as well. </p><p>Suddenly, she was floating before her father again, but this time she wasn’t alone. Batman and the others floated beside her quietly. She could sense their nerves, so she decided to speak first. </p><p>“Father.” She said in greeting as she always did. The beast was watching them with mildly interested eyes, probably trying to find a way to turn this new development to his advantage. </p><p>“You’ve brought visitors, little bird.” His eyes were calculating as he judged them.</p><p>“Yes, Father. They’re here to ask you some questions.” She crossed her arms across her chest as Trigon released a bark of laughter. </p><p>“Questions. After three of your miserable planet’s years.” He rolled his eyes. “What questions do the weaklings have for me?”</p><p>Batman floated forward. “Currently, your daughter has found a way to seal you inside this crystal forever. What I want to know is how we do that without sacrificing her.” Raven sighed, shaking her head. Her father wouldn’t answer that question, at least not with the answer she wanted. </p><p>Trigon laughed again, looking toward her. “Such impudence you surround yourself with, daughter.” He turned back toward the Bat, with a cruel smirk. “The only way she can destroy me is by claiming her birthright.” He started to laugh maniacally and she clenched her fists. </p><p>“No! I’ll never become that! I’ll die first!” She screamed at him, throwing more of her power into his bonds. </p><p>“Oh, but you will, little bird. If he asks it of you.” Her father just smirked at her as she slammed a metal chain around his mouth before drawing them out of the crystal.</p><p>They slammed back down onto the pillows she was suddenly glad she’d put down, as she gasped for breath. Kori ran to her, and she leaned her head into her best friend to muffle her quiet sobs. She couldn’t stop herself from shaking, as her hands fisted in her cloak. </p><p>“Raven… can you bring us back to the tower?” Kori was whispering in her ear, and she nodded as she pointed her hand in a random direction, summoning a portal. She was grateful for her friend who’d immediately picked her up as the group walked back into the Titans’ common room. She hid her tear stained face in Kori’s shoulder, and briefly heard the others talking as Kori brought her to her room. </p><p>The princess laid her down in her bed, taking the boots from her feet and her cloak from her body before the tanned woman folded the blankets over her cold, tired body. Tears still leaked from her eyes and Kori brushed some away, whispering something in Tamaranian before moving out the door. She rolled on to her side, drawing her legs up to her chest. She didn’t want to fall asleep and see him again, she just wanted to rest. She pushed the blankets from her body, walking into the bathroom as she stripped off the rest of her clothes. </p><p>Flipping the light switch, she turned the faucet on the tub to hot and slid the stopper into the drain. As the tub filled, she sighed with relief, crossing her arms across her chest. She was entirely too glad Kori had insisted on large bathtubs when the tower was being built. She poured some bath salts into the rising water, turning the handle again once it was high enough. She reached into her cabinet, pulling a basket of rose petals and a carton of goats milk out. </p><p>She poured the milk in before floating the petals in the water. She sighed softly as she sank into the warm liquid, feeling the warmth seep into her bones. Resting her head on the towel she kept on the edge of the tub, she let the water flow over her, calming her restless spirit. She’d always enjoyed her baths, something not many people knew. The rest of the Titans always thought she was just studying in the evenings, but she almost always took long baths. Her skin would shrivel and prune but the water felt heavenly to her, so she didn’t mind. She often took a book in with her, so she wouldn’t fall asleep, but she’d neglected the book this time. She normally didn’t bathe in the middle of the day, but right now she didn’t care. She was exhausted.</p>
<hr/><p>She woke up to banging on her bathroom door, someone calling her name, and cold water. Frustrated, she cast a charm to reheat the water before calling out. </p><p>“Who is it?!” She shrieked toward the door, quickly grasping for a towel just in case. </p><p>“It’s me, Raven! Can I come in?!” She sighed in relief as Kori shouted back. </p><p>“Yeah!” She used her magic to unlock the door, glad she’d used goat’s milk in her bath. Kori slipped inside, keeping the door as closed as possible, she noticed. The princess came to sit on the floor next to the tub. </p><p>“Hi. We’ve been trying to get in here for a while.” Kori smiled at her and she chuckled softly at her friend. </p><p>“Can’t a girl take a bath in peace?” Kori shrugged, and picked a petal out of her hair, sending it back into the water. </p><p>“When you didn’t answer, we got kind of concerned, so we started screaming. And Garfield turned into a gorilla to knock on the wall.” Kori smiled sheepishly as she sighed.</p><p>“I fell asleep… it was surprisingly restful.” She smiled softly before her brow furrowed. “Wait, what do you mean ‘we’?” </p><p>“Well… when I couldn’t wake you up, I ran and got Donna in the common room and everyone just… followed.” She groaned as Kori explained, dropping her head against the towel again. </p><p>“Kori.” She whined at her friend. “Is everyone outside my bathroom?” Kori had the decency to look even more sheepish that she already did. </p><p>“Well, everyone and a few more…” She just rolled her eyes and looked back at her friend. </p><p>“The League too?” Kori nodded, and she groaned again before bringing her hands up. ”Azarath Metrion Zinthos!” She was fully clothed again as darkness surrounded her to protect her modesty, the water draining from the tub. She sighed and keyed open the door, looking rightfully annoyed as she and Kori filed out. She crossed her arms across her chest and cocked a hip as she came face to face with the entirety of the Titans and five of the Justice League in her room. </p><p>“First of all, I understand Kori’s concern, but considering the circumstances, the male presence in this room is entirely unnecessary and very inconsiderate. Secondly, I was happily asleep, nothing to be concerned about whatsoever. And last but not least, I’ll thank you all to move this conversation to a more suitable venue before I banish you all to Hell.” She tapped her foot impatiently as the door opened at her command. She heard the beginnings of protest but she raised her hand. “I don’t want to hear it. We’re all leaving this room and we’re discussing your behavior.” </p><p>She watched as the group of supers filed out of her room, some looking guilty, whilst Batman just looked skeptical. As they reconvened in the common room, she could hear protests and justifications starting up again. </p><p>“Enough! Sit down.” She pointed at the couch and watched as everyone tried to sit down. “Kori, Donna, Princess Diana, Zatanna, you four aren’t in trouble.” She watched Kori and Donna breathe a sigh of relief before moving off to the side with Wonder Woman. She watched the boys and men shuffle about uncomfortably. </p><p>“Let’s start by explaining why barging into a teen girl’s bedroom and then proceeding to bang on her bathroom wall is a bad idea.” She crossed her arms, her hip cocked again. “First, she’s indecent. Second, she’s trying to get the first sleep she’s had in years that’s not plagued by her demonic father. Third, it’s creepy.” She turned to Batman and Damian, cocking a brow at the younger.</p><p>“I know you well enough to know you were just curious as to what they were going to do, and you know me well enough to know I would not have approved.” She turned to Batman. “You have better judgement then that.” Turning to Superman, she just looked bored. “You were raised by people who have common sense, you should know better.” </p><p>She looked to Constantine, resisting to roll her eyes. “You have a brain, use it to study society instead of magic for once.” She turned toward the boys. “The rest of you have been scolded enough to know you shouldn’t have done what you did. Stop acting like primary school children.” She turned and sat down on a chair, sighing with relief now that she could finally relax again. </p><p>“We thought you…” She didn’t have to sense Garfield’s emotions to know what he was implying. Sighing again, she sat up and looked at him. </p><p>“I don’t want to die. I will not take that step unless it’s absolutely necessary. Am I clear?” She looked him straight in the eye. She could feel his sadness and uncertainty. She sat back in her chair, resting her head on her fist. </p><p>“Trigon said you could defeat him, make sure he was never a threat again. He said you had to claim your birthright to do it.” She sighed. Batman wasn’t one for easy questions, was he? She turned to look at him, her eyes growing harder. </p><p>“Yes. If I claim my birthright, I’ll be able to destroy him without destroying myself.” She was quiet after she said it. She hated the mere thought of doing what he was suggesting. </p><p>“What is your birthright?” She resisted the urge to glare at the Bat. He had to ask the one question she hated answering the most. </p><p>“It’s like, more power, right Rae?” Garfield piped up, clearly hoping to defuse the situation. </p><p>“Yes and no.” She sighed, hanging her head. “My birthright is Trigon’s throne. His universe and the worlds he’s conquered. To destroy him, I have to take the throne and become queen and supreme ruler of Hell.” </p><p>She could feel the atmosphere in the room change as she finished, her hands coming to rest in her lap. It was a while before anyone spoke, before the gravity of her words took hold onto anyone. </p><p>“All you have to do is sit on a chair, right? It can’t be that hard…” It was Garfield who spoke, but it didn’t sound like he believed himself.</p><p>“It’s not that simple. There’s an ancient process that has to be followed.” She sighed, lifting her head. “And my father has many, many minions.” </p><p>“What is this process?” Superman posed, looking at her. </p><p>She summoned an ancient scroll from her room, and began reading aloud. “First, I must build where I am to rule. A castle, I suppose. Something to display immense power and wealth. Then I have to control my Father’s armies, his minions and his creations. I have to bend them to listen to my will instead of his. After that, I have to bend the universe to my will, change it according to my design. Next, I have to establish a court. My father had slaughtered his court in front of me when he took me to Hell…” She paused for a moment, trying to knock their screams from her mind.</p><p>“Then, and only then, will I be able to be crowned queen and all of my father’s powers will transfer to me, leaving him powerless and trapped inside the crystal forever.” </p><p>The room was quiet as everyone pondered what would happen. She wouldn’t be a Titan anymore, she’d be the queen of a universe. Her father’s immortality would pass into her and she would rule that universe for eternity. She wouldn’t be able to see her family anymore, not that they’d even want to see her. She could practically hear them asking themselves if she’d turn out just like Trigon. She kept her head lowered, her hands in her lap. She didn’t want to become a queen, she wanted to live normally. But if it kept people safe, she’d do it willingly. </p><p>“We know this is a lot to ask. But would you-“ She stopped Batman in his tracks, holding up a hand. </p><p>“You’re asking me to give up my life, my family, and the right for my life to come to an end.” She said quietly, her head finally rising to meet his gaze. “Aren’t you?” She watched as he stared at her. </p><p>“Yes.” She could tell he was just a tiny bit uncomfortable with asking so much of her, but she couldn’t care in the slightest. Looking out the window, she sighed and made her decision. </p><p>“I will become the queen of my father’s universe, to ensure the survival of every life that exists now and the survival of every life that will exist.” She turned back toward the group, pinning them all with her sad, indigo eyes. “You asked this of me, it’s your responsibility to help me with it.” As the League nodded, she turned toward the window again. “I think it’s time you leave, the sun will set in a few hours.” </p><p>She didn’t hear any other comments, blocking out all the noise until the door finally slid open and shut. She allowed herself to hunch over her lap, burying her face in her hands. She was to become a queen. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she looked up to find Damian next to her, the rest of the Titans gathered around her. </p><p>“We’ll help you too.” Damian’s voice was hard, there was no room for argument and tears sprung to her eyes as she thought of leaving her family. She slipped her hood off and looked up at him with watery eyes. </p><p>“Thank you.” She whispered to them as they crowded around. She could feel their emotions, their love for her.</p>
<hr/><p>A plan was made for her conquering of Hell, involving the Titans and seven members of the Justice League. The rest of the League would stay and protect Earth while they were away. Damian, Batman, Constantine, and Garfield would guard her as she worked on the palace, the rest of the heroes would fend off her brothers and her father’s minions. Once the palace was built and fortified, they’d plan their next move. </p><p>They were set to leave a week from now, and Raven was just enjoying the rest of her time being a semi-normal teenager. She was reading on the couch with Titus sprawled on her lap. The book was set against Titus’s head, which he didn’t seem to mind. She was reading about different materials and construction techniques. She didn’t know if it would come in handy or if it was a waste of time but she wasn’t one to not be prepared.</p><p>The team had been catering to her more, asking her what she wanted to do and spending time with her, keeping her company. She appreciated the gesture but she hated feeling like they were waiting for her eventual death. </p><p>Garfield was sitting on the floor in front of the TV while Jaime was sitting on the opposite end of the couch. They were playing some video game or another, and Donna was braiding Kori’s hair while she sat on a chair brought in from the dining area. Damian had dragged Dick and Conner into the kitchen to cook something or other for dinner tonight. </p><p>She sighed and banished her book back to her room, giving Titus’ head another scratch as she leaned back on the couch, closing her eyes. Relaxing her body, she slipped into a slight doze. Still aware of everything around her, she allowed herself to rest comfortably with Titus pinning her to the couch.</p>
<hr/><p>“Raven… Rae…” Dick was shaking her shoulder, rousing her from her impromptu nap. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up with a yawn. </p><p>“What is it..?” She mumbled sleepily, Titus stirring in her lap. </p><p>“It’s time for dinner.” He offered her a hand and she let him pull her up and lead her to the table as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. Sitting down, she looked around to find everyone at the table. </p><p>“Sorry for holding up dinner.” She smiled apologetically, her hands going to shift the hem of her shirt. </p><p>“It’s no biggy, mama. Let’s eat!” Garfield chirped and started to dig into his tofu and salad. She shook her head at him with a fond smile as she looked down at her plate. Damian had made her favorite, beef and vegetable stew. She shot him a grateful look as she took up her spoon, enjoying the warmth.</p><p>She still didn’t understand where Damian had learned to cook, but she expected a big part of it had been leaving Nanda Parbat and moving in with Batman. She sighed, enjoying herself as they talked about everything and anything, joking and laughing with each other. This would be the last normal day in a while. Tomorrow, the League arrived.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Engagement</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://omigod.tumblr.com/post/639139189776138240/ravens-first-outfit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She’d woken up later than usual, the sun already in the sky. The young woman guessed the reality of the situation was getting to her. She was just relieved she hadn’t met with Trigon again last night. Maybe, since she’d gagged him, he couldn’t draw her into the crystal while she slept. She didn’t know for certain. </p><p>Dressing quickly, she ran out to meet the rest of the team in front of the tower. Thankful the League hadn’t shown up yet, she walked up to Donna’s side, her cloak pulled firmly over her head. </p><p>“You oversleep?” The Amazonian turned with a smile toward her and she nodded. </p><p>“I was studying last night and went to bed late.” She didn’t want the team to know that she’d gone to bed early, leaving the only reason she didn’t wake up being the emotions swirling inside her. She didn’t allow herself to dwell on that, locking that box and shoving it back for another day as the Batwing landed in front of them. </p><p>Batman, the Flash, Superman, Wonder Woman, John Constantine, Zatanna and Cyborg departed the plane as soon as the boarding ramp lowered. </p><p>“Welcome back.” Kori spoke, her tone serious as the League approached, nodding at Raven as she did so. The youth nodded and cast a silencing charm around them to prevent eavesdropping.</p><p>“Thank you, Starfire.” Superman held out his hand, shaking Kori’s firmly before addressing the rest of the Titans. “As you all know, this week we’ll be training harder than any of us ever have. In five days, we launch our operation to put Raven on Trigon’s throne to eliminate the threat from that dimension once and for all.” He paused to let the gravity of his words sink in for a moment. “Together, we can finally end this.”</p><p>Kori turned so she was facing both the League and the Titans before speaking. “Thank you, Superman. Titans, because of the nature of this operation, we’ll be training in the utmost secrecy. Raven has agreed to transport us to Azarath in order to keep this secret. Any questions?”</p><p>No one spoke, so Kori turned to her and nodded again. Bringing her hand up, she conjured a portal, motioning for the group to step through. As soon as the last heroes were through the portal, she stepped through herself and closed the portal. She watched solemnly as the League took in her desolate home, Damian looking toward her to make sure she was alright. At her nod, he turned away and nothing more was said. She moved toward the spot where she’d planted an Azarathian rose. She could feel people staring at her, and she sighed softly. </p><p>“This is what Trigon does to innocents. This is what he did to the only home I had ever known. He vaporized them all as I watched.” She knelt down to hold a white flower growing from the rose bush. “My mother stood in this spot as he turned everything to ash. She didn’t try to run like the others. She knew there was no point.” Standing again, she allowed herself to fly into the air before making the rubble float with her magic. </p><p>“Azarath Metrion Zinthos!”</p><p>She cast a spell so that the rubble would return to its places when their purpose had been finished, she didn’t want to disturb this place any more than she already had. Her feet touched the ground again, and she knelt before the rose bush again. </p><p>“Mother, forgive me for using your resting place for this. But soon Trigon will be gone and you can rest peacefully.” She stood and cast a protective barrier over the plant before turning back to the group as Batman started his speech. </p><p>“Alright, you all know the plan. We’ll split into two groups, Team Alpha and Team Beta. Team Alpha will hold off Trigon’s children and the demonic creatures. Team Beta will be the second line of defense while Raven completes the first initiative. Once Phase One is complete, we’ll gather and plan for Phase Two. Team Alpha will consist of Superman, Superboy, Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Flash, Starfire, Blue Beetle, Constantine and Cyborg. Team Beta will consist of myself, Robin, Beast Boy, Nightwing and Zatanna.” The Bat finished with his arms crossed over his chest. “Any questions?” No one uttered a peep, most of the Titans being too intimidated to ask anything. “Good.”</p><p>“Superman, Superboy, Starfire, Cyborg. You four are a group. Wonder Woman, Wonder Girl, Flash. You three. Myself, Robin and Nightwing. Constantine, Zatanna and Raven.” He stopped again to let everyone get into their groups, and she moved to stand beside the two magicians. “The rules are simple. Defeat your first opponent or opponents and move on to the next fight. Last man standing wins.” They all moved into fighting stances before the intimidating hero gave the signal. </p><p>“Begin!” </p><p>Raven took to the air as Constantine fired blasts of golden magic at her, her aura deflecting each and every one. Zatanna sent some volleys of her own, but she wrapped dark tendrils of energy around the other woman, immobilizing her with a quick utterance of her mantra. She trapped Constantine in a globe of darkness with the same mantra as she left and flew over to the Bat’s group. She caught Dick and Batman in a singular globe, but she didn’t see Damian anywhere. Moving toward the next group, she wrapped more tendrils around Flash, keeping him still as he hung upside down. </p><p>That’s when she felt it. His sheer panic. Damian Wayne doesn’t panic. She whipped around and found Wonder Woman flying at him. The next thing she knew, her skin was red and her vision had doubled as she shouted. </p><p>“NO!” Everyone around her stopped. Some of them were pressed into the ground, others were held in the air, mid flight. They were all looking at her, surprised. </p><p>In an instant, her red skin and second pair of eyes faded, and she floated to the ground, releasing the rest of the heroes. She drew her cloak around her before looking about, a sheepish smile on her face.</p><p>“Does this mean I win?”</p><p>Batman had kicked her out of training then, grumbling about how he’d been trying to take Wonder Woman down for years, and that he’d been beaten by a seventeen year old. She just shrugged and moved next to her mother’s rose bush and started to meditate, letting time slip away.</p><p>That was two days ago, and the training had only gotten more intense. Today was the last day of training, tomorrow consisting of more planning and making sure everything was in order. </p><p>The day after, they’d attack. </p><p>She sighed as she relaxed in her bath, her hair pinned up against her head. She was going to be a queen. A queen of an entire universe. Shaking her head, she sank deeper into the lilac bubbles. She had to build a literal palace. Playing with the bubbly water, she decided that every bathroom would have a large bathtub. </p><p>She’d been of the opinion that she should just let her magic decide what form the building took, that her magic had always done what was best for her, no matter how crazy. Constantine had objected, of course, and she just rolled her eyes, telling him that when he was about to become the ruler of an entire universe, he could make the decisions. </p><p>Zatanna had outright laughed at her boyfriend’s bug-eyed expression at what the younger had just said. She had allowed herself a small smile before turning back to what was being discussed. </p><p>She wasn’t nearly as concerned with the things that required her magical power as she was with trying to form a court. Where would she even find people willing to accept titles and land in an entirely new universe? She’d obviously have to convince her brothers to join her, but that wouldn’t be enough. She sighed, leaning her head back against the tub. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head and she scrambled for her phone, dialing a familiar number. She heard it ring for a few times before someone picked up. </p><p>“Raven? Is something wrong?” </p><p>“Damian, hi. No, nothing’s wrong but I need to talk to you.” She stammered out in her excitement. </p><p>“Okay, do you want me to come over?”</p><p>“Yeah, just give me ten minutes then head over.”</p><p>“Alright.” He hung up after that. Damian was never one for long goodbyes. She’d gotten dressed and was bouncing on her heels when she finally heard Damian knock on her door.</p><p>“Come in!” She went to sit on the edge of her bed as Damian came in, standing in front of her. “Thanks for coming.” She rubbed the back of her neck, looking down. She slid over to the head of her bed, her legs curling under her. “Have a seat.” </p><p>Damian sat down at the foot of her bed, looking at her with a raised brow. “What’s this about, Raven?” </p><p>“I was thinking about how I could establish a court… and the only person I know who has been a part of something even remotely similar is you.” She leaned against her headboard, her hands resting in her lap. “Do you have any ideas about how I could establish one?”</p><p>She watched as he sat back and thought, leaning against the post of her bed. His emerald eyes were unfocused, as if he’d withdrawn into his own head. His hair looked damp, as if he’d just gotten out of the shower. </p><p>“I have a plan. We’ll discuss it tomorrow.” With that, he got up and walked from her room. She knew it would be of no use to call him back.</p>
<hr/><p>They were standing in the common room, waiting to discuss the details of the plan when Garfield and Conner spoke up. She couldn’t help the wince when they finally spoke the words she dreaded to hear.</p><p>“Rae, are you sure you want to do this?” Garfield looked at her with concern in his eyes, like if he looked away, she’d vanish into thin air. </p><p>“Yeah, we can find another way to stop Trigon once and for all.” She shook her head as she turned to Conner with a sad smile. </p><p>“No, we can’t. This will neutralize not only my father, but my brothers as well. It has to be done. This is the only way.” She crossed her arms over her chest, looking away, wishing her cloak would swallow her whole. </p><p>“You don’t know that, Raven.” It was Dick who spoke, and she turned on him, completely fed up. </p><p>“Yes, I do. I’ve been looking for a way to destroy him ever since he killed my mother and decimated my home. For the last three years, I’ve spent every waking hour adding to his restraints and looking for any other way to kill him. There is none.” She turned away, her hands gripping her arms. </p><p>Kori came up and put a hand on her shoulder. “We’ll be with you every step of the way, Raven. We’re your family and that will never change.” She looked up at the princess, the sadness in her eyes mirrored in the youth’s own. She wrapped her arms around Kori’s waist and sagged against her. </p><p>“Thank you…” Jaime came up and put a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“Are you sure this is what you want?” He looked upset, almost as upset as she felt. As she turned to look at him, she shook her head. </p><p>“It’s not what I want. It’s what must be done.”</p><p>There was no more time to say more, as the Justice League filed in behind Dick. Stepping away from Kori, she, along with the rest of the team, turned to face them. </p><p>“Morning, Titans.” Conner’s dad chirped loudly as Zatanna moved away from her colleagues to stand beside Raven. Placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder, she nodded and smiled reassuringly. The youth managed a small smile back as the hand retracted, and Batman began the briefing. </p><p>“We all know the objective and team assignments. Today is the day for questions and confirmations.” He turned toward her, arms hidden in his cape. “Raven, are you ready to complete the first initiative?” </p><p>“Yes, I’m not concerned with the things that require magic. I can do it. I’m more concerned with Phase Two…” She trailed off, looking toward Damian. She watched as he stepped forward, and she bit the inside of her cheek. </p><p>“I have a plan that ensures Raven will control a court.” He looked toward his father, and she could see the silent screaming match they were having before the Bat finally conceded. </p><p>“Which is?” Damian smirked and she felt her stomach drop. A smirk was never good. </p><p>“I’m going to marry her.”</p><p>She blanched. Her jaw, along with most others, dropped to the floor. No one spoke as father and son stared each other down. She tried to force words out of her mouth. She flat refused to try sensing anyone else’s emotions. She couldn’t even sense her own emotions. She saw people looking to her, and her fists clenched.</p><p>“You’re going to do what now?” She folded her arms across her chest and cocked a hip, an eyebrow arching under her cloak. </p><p>“If we marry, you’ll have control of the League of Assassins. Court problem solved.” He shrugged. </p><p>“When I asked you for advice, this wasn’t what I meant.” She said drily, rolling her eyes. </p><p>“Well, do you have a better idea?” She looked at him, a bland expression on her face as he looked smug. </p><p>“Yeah, try proposing when we’re not in front of your dad.” She watched with satisfaction as he shuffled a little bit in embarrassment.</p><p>“He didn’t discuss this with you?” Batman turned toward her, not looking the least bit miffed at his son’s antics. </p><p>“Nope. I asked him for advice, he said he had a plan, and then he left.” She stood there as Batman pinched the bridge of his nose. </p><p>“Damian, we’ve talked about impulse control.” She could hear the father’s exasperation. </p><p>“Yes, we have, Father. But this is no impulsive decision. Raven needs a court, and I know the League wants someone to watch her and make sure she doesn’t become another dictator.” Damian glared straight back at his father while she froze. </p><p>Another dictator? Another Trigon? She couldn’t keep herself from growling, pinning the League with a stare. </p><p>“You asked me to do this. You wanted to put me on the throne. And now you’re concerned I’ll become my father?” She laughed bitterly. “What am I even doing this for? Why did I even trap my father for you people? If you knew anything about me, you’d know that was never possible. You saw what he did to my home, to my mother.” She threw her hands up in the air, her voice rising higher and higher. “If you’re so concerned, I’ll take the throne on my own!” She stopped her fit, her chest heaving as she tried to catch her breath. </p><p>“Raven, maybe you should take a break-“ Kori came up to put a hand on her shoulder, but she broke free. </p><p>“No, Kori. I won’t stand here and be compared to the monster who murdered my mother and turned my home to ash. I won’t take it from League High and Mighty or anyone else.” She lifted a hand, conjuring a portal before stepping through.</p><p>As the portal closed behind her, she broke down, slipping to the floor of her room as sobs wracked her body. Why couldn’t they see she was doing it for them? She was giving up everything for them, but they were afraid she’d turn into Trigon? Trying to control the ugly cries leaving her, she struggled to her feet as she threw her cloak to the floor. Stripping down into her underwear, she collapsed into bed and curled into a ball. </p><p>Was that how they truly saw her? A monster’s daughter who would only ever become a monster? Huffing, she rolled away from her door. What had she even been trying for all these years? She’d done the impossible. She’d trapped her father, not once, but twice and she was still considered a threat? </p><p>They asked this of her. They asked her to kill her soul in little pieces as she ruled the people her father hurt. They asked her to give up the only family she had left. What else did they want from her?</p><p>It wasn’t too long before she heard someone pounding on her door as they had hushed conversations on the other side. She stifled her sobs, tears still falling down her cheeks as she got up and put some shorts and a tank top on. Finally, she drew her cloak around her, pulling the hood over her head. She didn’t want anyone to know she’d been crying in case they decided to burst in. Ignoring the incessant knocking, she curled back up in bed.</p>
<hr/><p>She didn’t notice when she fell asleep, all she felt was horrible pain. She wasn’t in her room anymore, instead she was trapped in that fated spot. The pentagram glowed beside her as she stared at the four glowing eyes appearing out of a column of flames. Trigon’s evil grin that haunted her all her life replayed right before her eyes. </p><p>When he turned, her heart froze, and she couldn’t stop her body from turning too. There was Mother, as strong and gentle as the day she’d died. Her hands came up to clasp themselves in front of her as she looked up at the monstrosity that had fathered her daughter. Raven saw her whisper something as Trigon smirked cruelly. </p><p>There was suddenly heat, and she saw the people of Azarath begin to flee. But Mother just stood there, watching as tears fell from her eyes. Trigon’s destruction quickly overtook them, and her mother and her home turned to ash in its wake. She couldn’t see clearly anymore, the tears she knew she had cried that day being spilled once again. </p><p>The scene changed suddenly, and she was surrounded by fire, with her father’s hand closing around her body. She had screamed, and then all went dark.</p><p>She awoke to a different place, something that wasn’t quite a memory, but felt similar all the same. She stared around at the stark white before she saw ashes on the floor begin to move. In a cloud of ash, her mother appeared, in her white Azarathian robes. She smiled at her daughter, and Raven’s eyes began to tear up.</p><p>“Mother..?” The woman nodded softly as the girl began to cry. </p><p>“Oh Raven, I’m so proud of you. You’ve been through so much.” Arella placed a hand on the youth’s shoulder as she shuddered. </p><p>“Mother.. I’m so sorry, I’m so-“ She was cut off by a heavy sob, and the mother wrapped her daughter in a tight embrace. </p><p>“It wasn’t your fault, Raven. It wasn’t your fault.” She nestled closer to the familiar warmth of her mother, tears slipping down her cheeks.</p><p>“I’m so tired, Mother..” Her sobs began to dry up as she relaxed in that familiar warmth. </p><p>“I know. But there’s more you must do. More you can give, something more you were always meant to be.” She held the girl back at arm’s length. “Listen to me, Raven. Free your brothers, free those enslaved by Trigon not for the Justice League, but for them and for yourself.” She took the youth’s face in her hands, wiping her tears away. “You can lead so many people to the light. You will always be stronger than him, always. No matter what anyone says.” </p><p>“I don’t know if I can do it..” Raven whispered softly. </p><p>“I do. But we’re out of time. I love you, my Raven.” Arella stepped back with a sad smile as her body was engulfed in flames again. Raven gasped in horror and cried out. </p><p>“Mother! Mother, no!”</p><p>She was being shaken by someone. She couldn’t hear anything except her own screams as the dream sunk its claws into her. She could feel tears rolling down her face before her eyes finally flung open. She shot out of bed, gripping onto her cloak as she gasped for breath. She looked around wildly, finding only the Titans in her room. Damian was holding on to her shoulders, looking concerned. </p><p>“Raven, are you okay? Can you hear me?” She looked at Damian with wide eyes, her hands clenched in the comforter. Looking down at her lap, she pried her hands from the cloth, idly noticing she was shaking. </p><p>“Oh, Mother..” She brought her hands up to her face, her shoulders shaking as she tried to control her sobs. Damian took her face in hand and pushed her hood back. </p><p>“Raven, what happened?” She looked at him with sad eyes, her hands coming to grip his shirt as she shook.</p><p>“I.. spoke with Mother.” She looked away as tears slipped down her cheeks, closing her eyes to hopefully stop the stream. It would be an understatement to say she was surprised when he pulled her into his arms. Pulling away, she wiped her cheeks with her hands. </p><p>“What did she say?” Kori spoke gently as she sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. Raven looked out the window and sighed softly. It was already dawn. </p><p>“Nothing that changes anything. With or without any help, I’m freeing those people.”</p>
<hr/><p>They were standing in front of the tower as the Batwing landed once again and the Justice League departed. She pinned them with a glare, refusing to open a portal just yet as they approached. Crossing her arms over her chest, she began to speak.</p><p>“Before we do this, I have a condition.” Watching as the League looked around amongst themselves, Batman finally spoke. </p><p>“Which is?” He narrowed his eyes. </p><p>“You’re going to leave my brothers alone. Slow them down, but don’t hurt them.” She stared at them as Batman responded. </p><p>“There are always risks in war, Raven. We can’t possibly guarantee-“ She interrupted him, feeling her rage build. </p><p>“I don’t think you understand. Agree or be left behind. Your choice.” Looking back amongst his colleagues, Batman finally nodded, and she opened the portal. The team began to filter through into what would become her new home.</p><p>The hellscape came into view, and they were quickly running across the ground, following Raven as she flew low. Ducking behind a claw sticking up from the ground, she motioned for the rest of them to do the same. </p><p>“They’ll have noticed my presence by now. Keep moving and stay low.” She resumed her pace, letting her magic flow to her fingertips as she searched. For what, she couldn’t be certain, but she felt something pull her up on to the ridge in the distance. She felt her magic pulse and she quickly sat down to meditate. She could hear the buzz of people behind her, but she didn’t particularly care as she began to float. </p><p>She was walking along a path of glass as pillars of marble shot up around her against walls of light blue crystals. Golden specs floated in the air as trees of crystals with leaves made of gold shot up along the path. She continued to walk, finding statues of marble set between the trees. She could make out her brothers, along with Garfield, Jaime, Donna, Conner, Kori and Dick. Walking further, she came upon a room. Marble arches covered the walls and she saw a statue of herself standing before a kneeling figure. </p><p>Her hair was longer, and she was wearing a dress with a deep neckline, the fabric pooling around her chest. A band of fabric was wrapped around her waist, separating the skirt from the bodice. Her forehead was adorned with a gilded circlet, and her waist with a belt of golden gems. A necklace hung down on her sternum, adorning the statue with even more gold as a bracelet finished the look. Her arms were gloved, and a veil was seemingly pinned at the back of the statue’s head. Looking closely, she could see an Azarathian rose in the statue’s hand, and she smiled sadly. She moved closer, looking down at the kneeling figure, gasping as she saw his face. </p><p>Damian was kneeling before her likeness, a box in hand. He was dressed smartly, looking up at her as if he was pleading. Her heart fluttered, and she looked away quickly. What was happening to her? Shaking her head, she continued to look around, moving through another hallway of crystal and marble.</p><p>She came upon a garden full of roses and trees of crystal and gold. Following the marble path, she came upon another statue, one of her in Damian’s arms. She looked to be laughing as he smiled at her. Her body felt warm, and she shook her head roughly, trying to regain control of herself. Why was she feeling this way?</p><p>Sitting down on the ground, she pulled her knees up to her chest and closed her eyes. It was time to focus, no matter how confused these statues made her feel. </p><p>Concentrating, she let magic flow through her. Reaching out of herself, she saw Team Alpha fighting off the demons and her brothers. She saw Jaime and Donna back to back, fighting tooth and nail to protect her. She saw them all, every single one of the people who had unconditionally supported her, and she felt warmth. </p><p>Letting that warmth consume her, she unleashed her power, engulfing them all in a brilliant white light.</p><p>She opened her eyes, and was met with stairs of marble. She could see veins of gold running through the stone as her feet touched the ground once more. Looking up, she saw marble and blue crystal arching over her intricately in a beautiful entryway. Doors of fractals of glass and crystal covered the mammoth entrance, and she saw domes and spires towering high above her. </p><p>The entire structure seemed to be made of the same crystal and marble she’d seen in her meditation, and she couldn’t help but smile. She’d completed the first step. Moving up the stairs, she didn’t even have to reach out to open the doors as they swung open for her. White drapes were hanging from the arched ceiling to the marble floor with vases of marble filled with roses lined the hall. </p><p>She came into a great hall, the ceiling a dome of crystal. The light reflected down in beautiful blues and purples against the glass sconces that held bright flames. Pillars of marble lined the room and ended in arched supports against the walls. Marble pots held trees of crystal and gold, and she watched with awe as they released the gilded specs she’d seen in her meditation. </p><p>Steps led up to a crystal and glass throne, with gold inlaid into it in sweeping vines and small flowers. A small white cushion was laid on the surface of the seat, something she noticed with an internal sigh of relief. </p><p>Two banners of white hung beside the throne, tied at the ceiling, they furled down to reveal the blue silhouette of a raven. Two pots of roses stood in front of the banners, framing them as the excess fabric pooled onto the ground. There were two other hallways on each side of the circular room, but as she heard sounds of struggling, she sighed and resigned herself to explore later.</p><p>Turning, she saw her brothers being herded into the room as everyone took in her creation. Taking stock of everyone, she noted that no one looked too worse for wear, but she didn’t see Gluttony. Her brows furrowed and she looked around, before turning to her brothers. </p><p>“Where’s Gluttony?” She crossed her arms over her chest and arched a brow. Jared glared at her and huffed. </p><p>“Your little friends tossed him into the drakaar pit.” He spat at her, and she felt her rage brew. A drakaar pit. A pit full of lost souls, forever trapped in the eternal fires of damnation. Nobody could escape that. She turned toward her allies as her skin turned red and she gained another set of eyes. </p><p>“I told you I wanted them alive! What did you not understand?” She growled out, her fingers tapping against her arm. </p><p>“He fell! I didn’t push him, I swear!” Flash was waving his hands frantically and she sighed before turning toward her brothers, her anger not diminishing in the least as she tapped the crystal on her forehead. </p><p>“You don’t stand a chance. I trapped Father twice, and if you don’t ally yourselves with me, you’ll join him.” Her voice was fierce as she threatened them, and she watched them look amongst themselves before James spoke for the group. </p><p>“We will join you, Sister. We pledge our allegiance to your reign and to the destruction of Father.” James kneeled, a fist brought to his chest as he lowered his head. The rest of her brothers followed shortly after, and her rage quelled for the moment. Her red skin subsided and her extra eyes faded as she turned away. She heard them shuffle as they stood, and she could’ve cut the tension with a knife.</p><p>“What now, Sister?” Jacob was speaking, and she sighed, thinking. Exploring would have to wait, they had to flesh out the next part of the plan. </p><p>“Now we plan the next step.” She ran a hand through her hair, sighing as she looked pointedly at Damian. “Are you still insisting this is how you want to do things?” She got a glare and crossed arms as part of his response. </p><p>“Yes, I’m still insisting.” He smirked at her and she sighed again.</p><p>“Fine. First we have to find out what the hell is in this place, because I have no idea.” As soon as she said that sentence, a blue figure appeared next to her, bowing as the youth jumped away in fright.</p><p>“Greetings, mistress.” The blue figure looked nondescript but had a female voice, and she looked suspiciously toward the floating being. </p><p>“Uh.. hello? Who are you?” She narrowed her eyes at what looked like a projection, wondering why it was calling her mistress. </p><p>“Please forgive my rudeness, mistress. I am part of the magical energy you imbued within your new dwelling. I am here to do your will and aid you in whatever I can.” The being bowed again, and she furrowed her brow. She hadn’t even known that was possible. </p><p>“What’s your name, and can you tell me what’s in this place?” The being lifted it’s head and began its speech. </p><p>“I have no designation, mistress. You may call me what you wish. As for your dwelling, it consists of eight hundred rooms, twenty of those being staterooms, including the banquet hall, formal sitting room, throne room and office. There are fifty bedrooms allocated for the use of the royal family not including your own and two hundred bedrooms allocated for the use of staff members. There are a hundred bathrooms present in the dwelling, each of the bedrooms for royal use is equipped with one. A hundred offices excluding your own are also present for the use of members of your court.” The blue, transparent being finished proudly as the rest of them gawked at it’s lengthy speech.</p><p>“Okay, thanks..” Raven mumbled, trying to pick her jaw up off the floor. </p><p>“Of course, mistress.” It continued to float by her side, and she turned to Damian. </p><p>“What’s the next step? You said you had a plan.” She arched a brow, cocking a hip as his smug grin returned. </p><p>“I do, but I need to go back to the tower first. We can’t make our next move yet so I say everyone go home. Raven and I will complete the next initiative.” He turned around to face the group mid sentence. Batman looked as if he was about to object before he just grumbled. Raven held up a hand and opened a portal for them. They all moved through except Damian, as he turned to look at her. </p><p>“Meet me at the tower in three hours, wear something nice and bring the brothers.” With that, he just walked through the portal. Sighing, she turned back toward the blue figure.</p><p>“Give rooms to my brothers please, and guide them there, and then take me to mine.” She commanded, her voice a mix of gentleness and weariness.</p><p>“Yes, mistress.” The figure bowed and she turned to look back at her brothers.</p><p>“Clean yourselves up and meet me back here in two and a half hours. Dress… ostentatiously.” She turned back and nodded to the figure, watching as it created five more of itself, prepared to guide the brothers to their rooms. </p><p>“Yes, Sister.” Jared spoke as he started following the figures. As soon as her brothers were out of sight, she turned toward her figure. </p><p>“Alright, take me to my room please.” She said as she started to follow it.</p><p>“Yes, mistress.” They went the opposite way to where her brothers had gone, and for that, she was grateful. As she was led up stairs of marble with rails of crystal, she pondered something. </p><p>“Do I even have clothes here?” She asked the figure’s back as she continued following it. </p><p>“Of course, mistress. I took the liberty to create some garments for you.” They were moving up higher and higher, moving past what seemed like hundreds of floors before they finally stepped out on to one. Moving down a hallway, they approached a single door at the end, and as they opened on their own, she couldn’t help but gasp. </p><p>The doors opened into a large, circular room with crystal and marble walls. Sheets of sheer white fabric hung from the walls, and the ceiling opened up into what seemed to be an endless spire of books. There was a staircase leading up to the top of the spire so a person without flight could access some of the tomes that filled the walls. A lectern sat at the base of the stairs, presumably for a book she was currently reading.</p><p>Past the book-filled spire, a large bed with drapes of the sheer white fabric that decorated the walls piled high with what seemed like a mountain of pillows. To her right, there was another set of double doors, which she assumed was the bathroom. To her left sat another double door leading to a balcony. The doors were open, letting in some air. </p><p>“What are the fortifications of this place?” She turned to see the blue figure standing a few paces from her.</p><p>“The entire dwelling is protected by a self-sustaining magical energy field. Your enemies cannot enter, nor can anyone with ill intentions toward you. Those who have been given express permission may do so, mistress.” Nodding her head, she turned to inspect the rest of the room, finding a vanity near the bathroom, coupled with a screen and a plush white rug. On the other side, there was a large wardrobe, and she moved to open it. </p><p>The doors flew open by themselves, and she found a mass of indigo dresses to match her eyes, along with some black. Turning toward the figure she posed a question. </p><p>“Could you pick out an outfit for me? I don’t really know how…” She trailed off as the figure nodded without speaking, moving to pick out something. She slipped off her hood, removing her cloak as she moved toward the vanity and the screen. Looking in the mirror, she took a strand of hair in hand and belatedly realized it had grown out. The indigo strands reached to about her ribs now, and she sighed as she took two portions and pinned them back with a small pin she’d found on the vanity. In the mirror she saw the figure approaching, holding a dress with a variety of accessories.</p><p>“Thank you… Aster.” The newly named Aster placed the garment on the screen, and Raven got up. </p><p>“Of course, mistress.” Aster bowed and looked away as Raven went to shuck off her clothing to pull on the dress. Slipping the straps onto her shoulder, she looked down to find the exact dress she’d seen in her meditation, a deep neckline dress with more fabric around the bust. A length of fabric wrapped around the waist of the dress to separate the bodice from the skirt. A sheer overskirt of the same color was wrapped around the initial skirt, and the fabric swept against the floor as she stepped out. </p><p>Aster placed two heels at her feet, both the same color of blue. Slipping her feet into them, she shoved her arms into the black gloves Aster was holding in front of her. The being floated behind her once her gloves were on and fixed her hair, placing a golden circlet around her head before pinning a black, floor length veil on to the back of her head. Deftly, Aster placed a bracelet on her wrist and a necklace around her neck. </p><p>Turning to look at herself in the mirror, she gawked slightly. She hadn’t known she could look so beautiful. </p><p>“Thank you, Aster. Please make sure my brothers look presentable.” Raven clasped her gloved hands in front of herself as Aster answered in the affirmative.</p>
<hr/><p>Aster had assured her that her brothers had been dressed well while she was guided back to the throne room. They stood in a group off to the side, talking quietly. She could see they’d been dressed in designer suits, the type that James always preferred to wear. Before approaching the group, she turned to Aster. </p><p>“Aster, when are we supposed to leave?” She questioned softly. </p><p>“The set time is in seven minutes, mistress.” Aster bowed slightly as she turned back and walked toward the group her brothers had formed. They turned to greet her as she came up to them, the sound of her heels echoing around the room. </p><p>“Sister.” Jared spoke, looking slightly bored. She fought against the urge to roll her eyes.</p><p>“It’s time to leave.” She lifted a hand, opening a portal of swirling, purple light. Watching as they moved into the light, she followed after sparing a quick glance to Aster.</p><p>The tower appeared before her, and the team with it. They were standing closer to the entrance, so she began the short walk toward them. A quick glance at Damian showed he was wearing the traditional armor of his mother’s family, and she also noticed that more of his family was there. Red Hood, Red Robin, and Batgirl stood next to Batman as he looked to be talking to Damian before turning to her. She looked away quickly and found Kori’s eyes. Smiling, she made her way over to her friend, failing to notice as a few jaws dropped. </p><p>“Damn, Rae. You clean up nice.” Conner looked toward her with heat in his eyes, much to Donna’s chagrin. She sighed, missing the comforting darkness of her cloak as she brought a hand up to clasp her elbow. </p><p>“Yeah, mama. You look good. Damian gets all the luck, don’t he?” Garfield piped up, not realizing the mistake he made. Jared growled at them, his eyes glowing red.</p><p>“You’ll show the proper respect toward Her Royal Highness, or you’ll have me to deal with.” Jared was staring the two down, and the other boys put their hands up and backed away as she put up her hand. </p><p>“Enough, Jared.” He stepped back, bowing his head, although she could still see him glaring at Conner. </p><p>“Yes, Sister.” He had the decency to look sheepish as she turned back to Kori. The princess smiled softly at her and put a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“You’ll do wonderfully, Raven. I know you will.” Kori’s hand on her shoulder was a welcome distraction from the weight she carried. Lifting a hand, she squeezed that hand while offering a weak smile. Donna came up and pulled her into a hug before whispering in her ear. </p><p>“Themyscira will be behind you the whole way, and so will I. I’ve already spoken about it with Princess Diana.” Sighing with relief, she squeezed her friend tighter before letting go as Damian and his family approached them. Walking up to her, he pulled a box from his jacket, before holding out his hand for hers. She placed her hand in his, and he took a ring from the box and slipped it on her ring finger. Externally, she had no reaction to him shoving the box back in his pocket and offering her his arm other than taking the proffered arm. Internally, she was just glad she’d given the left hand instead of the right. </p><p>She noticed the ring was rather large, what looked to be a three carat diamond set in gold, surrounded by a setting of smaller diamonds. The band was also completely set with diamonds, and she couldn’t understand how anyone could afford this. Well… she could. Her magic was literally growing silver and gold. Damian would know how to use that to make money, and she still knew where her father’s stash was. </p><p>Smiling, she remembered sneaking around until she’d stumbled upon it. It was shielded, but she could see the immense wealth kept in that cave. The only times she enjoyed herself were when she snuck out, even if she was berated later. The reprimands weren’t as harsh as they could’ve been, and she knew he was, on some level, pleased by that small act of disobedience. She had thought she could earn his love that way. How wrong she had been.</p><p>Lifting a hand as she sent a glance back toward Kori, she opened a portal to Nanda Parbat. Kori gave her a reassuring nod and she, Damian, and her brothers stepped through the portal into the courtyard of the monastery. Assassins approached them cautiously as they saw an Al Ghul on her arm, bowing toward him. She could feel their distrust of her and her brothers, but she guessed it was natural.</p><p>“Where is my mother, Shiva?” Damian demanded, his voice hard as steel as he glared at a woman dressed in red, supposedly Shiva.</p><p>“Lord Damian, Lady Talia is waiting for you in the throne room.” The woman bowed deeply, and Raven almost snorted as Damian led her forward. Turning her head, she saw her brothers following them into the building. Once they were mostly away from prying ears, she leveled them with a glare.</p><p>“Keep your mouths shut unless I say you can speak.” She growled at them, her hand coming to clutch at her skirt to make walking easier. </p><p>“Yes, Sister.” James answered easily as they approached two doors guarded by assassins. At Damian’s nod, the doors were swiftly pushed open and they were met with a chestnut haired woman sitting on the supposed throne. Damian guided her forward and released her arm, moving further still as he bowed to his mother. She clasped her hands in front of her and tried to look like the royalty she was supposed to be. </p><p>“My son, you’ve brought guests.” Talia sounded bored as she crossed her legs. She looked down at her son as he straightened, his face emotionless. </p><p>“I present Her Royal Highness, the Princess Raven, Conqueror of Trigon.” He turned his body, sweeping his arm toward her. “My fiancée.” Damian looked at her, still holding out a hand, which she hesitantly took as she stepped forward. She didn’t back down from Talia’s penetrating gaze, opting to remain indifferent. </p><p>“A princess. Surely a great match for the next Demon’s Head.” Talia drawled, leaning back in her chair. </p><p>“A ruler, mother. She has defeated her father, and is ready to take the throne.” Talia arched a brow at this before looking past her at her brothers. </p><p>“And who are these young men?” She leaned forward, a gleam in her eye. Raven furrowed her brow internally, but remained placid. </p><p>“My brothers, Lady Talia.” Raven watched as the woman smirked evilly and stood, gesturing to the five behind her. </p><p>“And why not one of these as a king, hm? You, my dear, look to be almost pathetic.” Talia’s grin grew as her brothers tensed. She held up at hand before drawing her rage into her. She felt more than saw her skin turn red and her second pair of eyes opening. </p><p>“Lady Talia, I am the most powerful spawn of Trigon out of the thousands he has sired. Question me again, and I won’t hesitate to rip your puny League to shreds. I’m here to offer you an opportunity out of a duty to your son, so you could at least have the decorum to act properly. Unless you’d like to not waste time, then I can just teleport you all to eternal damnation.” She spat at the woman, as her feet touched the ground again. She hadn’t even known she was flying. Talia huffed and rolled her eyes as she sat back down. </p><p>“Fine, what do you want to say?” The woman looked bored, but Raven could feel the seed of doubt and fear she’d planted in her mind. Smiling politely, she allowed the color of her skin to fade and her extra eyes to close. </p><p>“I’m offering you something you will never gain in this world.” She pauses, her smirk growing wider as she feels the woman’s curiosity. “Legitimacy. I’m offering you land and title as the mother of my future husband, who will be crowned a prince once we are wed.” She finished speaking, letting the woman speak as she glanced from her to Damian and back again. </p><p>“And what do you want in return?” The woman put her chin in her hand, regarding her skeptically. </p><p>“I want your loyalty.” She stated simply and Talia regarded her for a moment before bursting into laughter. </p><p>“And how would you ensure that, little princess?” She chuckled, sitting back, staring down at the young ruler. Raven just grinned in response, her hands taking on a dark glow.</p><p>“I have my ways.”</p><p>Talia stared at her as her magic appeared on the surface of her hands. Satisfied, she quieted the magic within her and placed her hands back in front of her. Talia sneered slightly and huffed a laugh that sounded hollow.</p><p>“And you want the League to abandon Nanda Parbat in favor of your dimension?” Talia let out a bark of laughter. </p><p>“Naturally. If you don’t, I’ll just have you killed and place Damian on the throne.” She folded her arms together as she bluffed. The woman turned to her son, who still hadn’t spoken other than to introduce his fiancée. </p><p>“What do you say, my son?” Damian regarded his mother quietly before speaking up, his voice commanding. </p><p>“It’s too good of an opportunity to pass up, not to mention that when I take my rightful place as the Demon’s Head, I’ll just do it anyways.” He crossed his arms over his chest as he stared his mother down. In the end, she just smiled and shook her head. </p><p>“Very well, son. We’ll do it your way.” Talia sighed, and Damian nodded before turning toward her. Smiling, she turned toward her brothers to address them. </p><p>“Aid Lady Talia in the moving of possessions. Conjure portals to the palace. I’m going to see to the other arrangements.” She spoke briskly, and her brothers bowed as she mouthed, ’Watch her.’ to James. </p><p>“Yes, Sister.” They spoke in unison, and she turned back, holding out her hand to Damian as she offered her goodbyes. </p><p>“I hope to see you soon, Lady Talia.” With that, she conjured a portal and dragged Damian through without waiting for an answer. They arrived back at the tower and Damian turned toward her as she sighed. </p><p>“I should probably get my stuff out of my room.” She stared up at the tower as Damian stood by her side, and suddenly she was very aware of his heat standing so near. He’d always been good-looking, but now that he was older, he’d filled out so well. </p><p>“Yeah, me too. Come on.” Damian started toward the tower and she stood there in shock before hurrying after him. </p><p>“What do you mean?” She tilted her head as she rushed after him, picking up the hem of her dress. He kept walking as they got in the elevator and pressed the floor for the living quarters. </p><p>“Well, we are getting married. My father wants me to move in with you in your new palace. He says it’s to keep an eye on you but I think he thinks it will keep me out of trouble. He’s noticed you’re the only one who can.” He strode out of the elevator and she hurried after him, snorting softly. </p><p>“Keep you out of trouble? Never. Heal you when you get into the eventual trouble? Yes, almost always.” He barked his laughter as he put in the pin for his door, it sliding open. His room was minimalistic, but she could feel his annoyance at having to move things around. She opened a portal to the palace quickly. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll have Aster do it.” He turned toward her with a furrowed brow. </p><p>“Who’s Aster?” She grinned and called into the portal. </p><p>“Aster, I need you for a moment.” The blue figure came floating through and bowed to her. </p><p>“Mistress, you called?” She nodded as she looked around. </p><p>“Aster, can you move Damian’s things into a room for him? Somewhere near mine, please. I’d rather he not run into Jared if they’re alone.” Aster nodded and bowed, snapping her fingers as all the personal items glowed blue and floated into the portal.</p><p>“Is there anything else, mistress?”</p><p>“My old room is next door, my personal items will need to be moved as well. And we’re to receive members of the court soon, so expect portals. Please have rooms prepared.” Aster bowed quickly and hurried to follow her instructions after a quick answer. Damian looked at her like she’d grown another head and she chuckled. </p><p>“Aster is a portion of the magic I imbued within the palace.” She explained simply as she faced Damian. He shrugged, looking mildly impressed. She placed a hand on her upper arm, not quite sure how to continue the conversation.</p><p>“Father is probably still here, we should head to the common room.” He started out the door and she followed on his heels. They walked in silence until they came upon the common room. Stepping aside, he let her enter first before following. The door slid open to reveal the Titans sitting at attention as Batman and his underlings conversed quietly. She moved into the room, mindful of her veil, as she came to stand beside the couch Kori and Donna were sitting on. Conner noticed them first before smirking, noticing the lack of overprotective brothers.</p><p>“Look, Rae’s back.” He grinned at her as he got up, stalking toward her. He stood a bit too close to her for comfort, but she didn’t allow him to see that. “How’d it go, beautiful?” She sighed and rolled her eyes, glaring at him as she fought the blush of indignation spreading on her cheeks. </p><p>“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m engaged. Don’t make me turn a blind eye to Jared’s actions for say… a few days? He doesn’t particularly like you.” She pushed past Conner and sat down between the girls, rubbing her forehead. Kori pulled her into a side hug, and she rested her head against her friend’s shoulder. </p><p>“How did it go, Raven?” Kori asked quietly as Raven slipped her feet from her shoes.</p><p>“It went fine, the boys are helping them pack now. With any luck, they won’t cause any more trouble for you or the League here.” Kori nodded as Batman and his team turned back to them. She sat up, ready to be questioned thoroughly. Batman stared at her and she stared right back, completely emotionless. She wouldn’t have expected his next words in a million years. </p><p>“Would you like to come over for dinner, Raven?” She resisted the urge to gawk at him as he continued to speak. “I’d like to get to know my son’s fiancée.” She pressed her lips together to resist the urge to smile. Damian’s father was so predictable. </p><p>“I’d be happy to.” She responded lightly as Batman nodded at her. </p><p>“Damian will give you the details.” With that, Batman and his three underlings strode out of the room, leaving the Titans behind. She sighed, and Dick came over to put a hand on her shoulder. </p><p>“You’ll get used to it.” She offered him a small smile as Aster appeared to her left. </p><p>“Mistress, I’ve completed the tasks, and your court is beginning to arrive.” The blue figure bowed, her hands clasped in front of her as Raven sighed and got up, putting her shoes back on. </p><p>“Thank you, Aster.” She turned back toward the group as Damian came to stand by her side and she opened a portal. “More things to do. Sorry we couldn’t stay longer.” She smiled sadly and Kori got up, giving her a small hug. </p><p>“We’ll see you soon, Raven.” As she let go, Raven and Damian stepped into the portal.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Legions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>https://omigod.tumblr.com/post/639139263431196672/ravens-dinner-outfit-ravens-garden-outfit</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Standing on the steps leading up to the palace, she could see her brothers bringing people through their own portals. Aster and Damian stood next to her, and she turned her head toward Aster, still watching the procession. </p><p>“Aster, have rooms been made up?” The blue figure nodded, floating a few inches closer. </p><p>“Yes, mistress. Is there anything else I can help you with?” She thought for a minute before responding, concern leaking into her voice. </p><p>“Make sure you keep an eye on Lady Talia.” Aster bowed her head and floated back as she felt Damian’s eyes on her briefly. Truthfully she didn’t care if he objected, but she thought she felt a sliver of approval before he buried it. Her brothers, along with the entire League of Assassins, approached the foot of the steps. Her brothers bowed to her, but the League remained stationary and she rolled her eyes. She’d earn their loyalty in time. </p><p>“Sister, we have completed the assigned task.” James spoke up, his head still bowed. She regarded them, thinking to herself for a moment before she finally acknowledged them. </p><p>“Good work, my brothers. You have done well.” She spoke, her voice echoing across the space. She could feel Aster projecting her voice with her magic, and she allowed a small smirk. “Lady Talia, you and the League shall be staying here until I have found a suitable location for land of your own.” She could hear the gears turning in her head, but she spoke quickly so Talia couldn’t interrupt her. “For now, you must pass a test.” With a hand, she motioned for the woman to move forward.</p><p>As she walked up the steps, Raven turned to Aster, and nodded. With a snap of Aster’s fingers, the palace was engulfed within a blue dome of magic. Talia stood at the top of the stairs, regarding the wall warily. Raven gestured toward the dome with a pale hand. </p><p>“Walk through this, if you can.” She challenged the woman, intrigued to see the wall’s response. She was almost certain that the woman was plotting her death as they spoke. Talia walked forward, trying to move through the barrier only to be thrown back. Out of the marble floor, soldiers of crystal and gold arose and aimed their spears at the woman. Raven chuckled at the woman’s surprised expression. </p><p>“It seems you are insincere, Lady Talia.” Raven crossed her arms over her chest as Talia spun to glare at her. </p><p>“What witchcraft is this?” Talia spat at her, and her eyes narrowed. Jared shot up the stairs in a bolt, and was standing just paces away from her as he retorted. </p><p>“You dare call my sister a witch? I’ll make you eat your words!” Jared yelled as he raised a hand, which she quickly caught with a beam of her magic. </p><p>“Enough, Jared!” She glared at her brother as he huffed and moved backwards. Stalking toward Talia, she snatched her chin, glaring at the woman.</p><p>“Never forget your place, assassin. You are mine to use as I please, and perhaps you would serve me better as a puppet.” Raven’s hand was engulfed in magic as Talia huffed. She let the woman go, and watched as she fell to her knees. She didn’t dare look up, opting to stare at Raven’s feet. Begrudgingly, Talia spoke. </p><p>“Yes, my queen.” She regarded the woman at her feet before nodding to Aster. The wall of blue turned invisible once again, and she turned back toward the woman at her feet. </p><p>“Aster will show you to your rooms.” She strode into the palace with Damian and her brothers hot on her heels, not stopping to let them catch up. She moved into the throne room before calling for Aster. As the blue figure appeared, she instructed her to take them to a sitting room. They were guided through the countless hallways immediately before being brought to a rather large sitting room. She took a seat on an armchair as her brothers and Damian filed in. Crossing her legs, she looked out the large windows. </p><p>“Where do you plan to build their estate, Sister?” Jack spoke slowly as he sat down on the loveseat. She turned her head, beginning to speak. </p><p>“It doesn’t matter just now. I’ll give them land once I ascend. I need more members of the court first.” She looked to Damian, a brow raised before asking her question. “Are there any people in the League loyal to just you? People who I can promote safely?” Damian regarded her, thinking to himself.</p><p>“I’ll get a list together.” She nodded, rubbing her forehead as she tried to get the pounding out. </p><p>“And when is that dinner?” She looked back at him and he seemed to wince. </p><p>“Tomorrow night.” She nodded again with a sigh. She turned toward James pinning him with a stare. </p><p>“Aster is watching the League and Talia for me but I expect all of you to pitch in as well.” She shifted her eyes from brother to brother, feeling relieved as they nodded. She sighed, and sat back in her chair, closing her eyes as she finally felt ready to relax. The pounding in her head lessened somewhat, and she felt herself slip into a light meditation as her brothers and Damian filed out.</p>
<hr/><p>She didn’t know how she’d let Aster convince her she needed to wear something different for dinner. She was relaxing in the huge bath in her bathroom as Aster picked out her outfit for tonight. She hadn’t seen anyone since yesterday, opting to keep an eye on things through Aster, claiming she needed to meditate. In reality, she just needed a break from the hectic tone her life had taken on. The water soothed her worries, and she breathed a sigh of relief. </p><p>Nothing had really happened since yesterday but she felt as if the drop of a pin could change that. For now she was just enjoying her time away, and trying not to stress about the dinner she was headed to in a few hours. She rested her head against the edge of the tub, embracing the warmth of the water. Sadly, it was interrupted when Aster knocked on the door. </p><p>“Mistress, if we don’t start now, you’ll be late!”<br/>
She called out from behind the door and Raven chuckled, grabbing a towel and getting out. Drying herself, she wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out into her room to see what Aster had chosen for her. </p><p>A strapless, a-line dress was hung on the screen. It had roses embroidered around the neckline before it came in at the waist. Moving behind the screen, she clambered into the underwear Aster had set out before sliding into the gown. Stepping into a pair of blue stilettos, she walked out to find Aster smiling. </p><p>“You look stunning, mistress. Master Damian is very lucky.” Raven felt her face flush as Aster mentioned Damian. She didn’t know quite what to feel about the whole situation. She didn’t know what he felt about it, either. Sometimes he was better at hiding his emotions than she was. She continued to think even as Aster took her elbow and guided her to sit on the small stool in front of her vanity. </p><p>The apparition swiftly pulled her hair back, placing the circlet on her head. Raven took the time to slip her arms into the black gloves as Aster attached her veil to the circlet. She stood as a belt of gold was fastened around her waist, and she peered at herself in the mirror. She looked beautiful, her pale skin and dark hair complimenting each other. Sighing, she thanked Aster and strode out the door. Whatever happened tonight, she hoped it wouldn’t be too bad.</p>
<hr/><p>Damian had taken her arm immediately after they stepped through the portal, slotting her hand in the crook of his elbow as he guided her up the steps of Wayne Manor. A man Damian identified as Alfred opened the door and ushered them inside. The old butler took Damian’s overcoat and the wrap Aster had given her to keep warm, tucking them into a well hidden closet off the entrance. </p><p>“Master Bruce is in the dining room, Master Damian, Lady Raven.” She nodded her head toward Alfred with a small smile as Damian led her through the house. The manor was absolutely huge, and they traipsed through hallways in silence before finally reaching the dining room. </p><p>Bruce Wayne, dressed in a designer suit, sat at the head of the mahogany dining table, with Dick at his left. Kori sat next to him and she offered Raven a light smile as she looked back at her boyfriend. Kori was wearing an emerald green evening gown and Dick was dressed in a finely tailored suit. Tim, Barbara, and Jason also sat at the table, with Jason heading the other end of the table, Tim at his right and Barbara at his left. Damian guided her to the seat right next to Bruce, where she hesitantly took her seat as he took his beside her. </p><p>“Welcome to the Manor, Raven.” Bruce was regarding her quietly, his blue eyes seemingly piercing into her soul. </p><p>“Thanks for having me.” She responded quietly, trying not to fidget as her hands gripped the fabric of her skirt. </p><p>“Ever since Damian said you two were getting married, I’ve started planning the wedding.” Barbara chimed in, smiling at Raven. She did her best to offer a convincing smile, as if she wasn’t still conflicted about the thought of it. Damian put a hand on her knee reassuringly and she reminded herself to take a breath. Still, she couldn’t help but feel guilty about taking Damian’s life away. He didn’t have to do this for her, so why was he?</p><p>“Barb wants practice for her own wedding.” Jason said smugly as his adoptive sister whacked him on the arm.</p><p>“You’re not even seeing anyone.” Damian droned, obviously looking to tease her. </p><p>“A girl can dream!” Barbara crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at Damian and then at Jason. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Bruce rub his forehead and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from smiling. </p><p>“So, where’s the wedding going to be?” She turned to face Bruce as he asked the question and she tried to not look away. </p><p>“We haven’t really planned anything…” She fiddled with the fingertips of her gloves as the man who was going to become her father-in-law just nodded silently. </p><p>“And the third and fourth steps?” This time she did look away, and she could feel the room grow tense around her. She began to wring her hands as she prepared her answer, before Damian’s hand squeezed her knee. Snapping out of her daze, she allowed herself to answer hesitantly. </p><p>“I have to rest first, store as much magical energy as possible. And…” She sighed, balling her hands into fists. “And then I’ll be ready.” She bit her tongue, refusing to say anything more. The truth was, how was she supposed to be ready? She was preparing to take over an entire dimension with her magic, how could she even gauge preparedness for something like that? Damian’s hand on her knee was the only thing keeping her grounded in the present as her thoughts drifted toward other things. She saw Kori take Dick’s hand out of the corner of her eye, and he cleared his throat.</p><p>“You’ll definitely enjoy Alfred’s cooking, Raven. He’s one of the best in my opinion.” She turned toward Dick and returned his smile as Alfred walked into the room with a cart of covered trays. He placed a tray in front of each person, taking the covers as he went.</p><p>“Thank you, Master Dick. I appreciate it. For the first course this evening I’ve prepared a roast shallot confit with a wine selection of 2010 Sauvignon Blanc from California.” Alfred removed the cork and poured the white wine into each glass, so she assumed she was supposed to drink it, however unused to it she may be. She’d heard from Dick that it was easier to get drunk on an empty stomach, so she decided to eat and sip. Small sips. </p><p>“Thank you, Alfred.” She watched Bruce thank his butler before taking the wineglass in hand, swirling its contents before nodding in approval. She felt Damian take his hand from her knee as the others began eating and she picked up her own fork, tasting the delicious meal. She reminded herself not to inhale it, she hadn’t studied everything on etiquette only to throw it away. </p><p>The rest of the meal had passed in relative peace. They spoke about what the Titans were up to and the recent missions they’d had. Kori and Barbara had pulled her into a sitting room as the boys moved into the library, pulling her down onto a sofa. Barbara had gotten up and dashed outside, returning shortly with a notebook.</p><p>“While the boys are probably pestering Dami, let's plan your wedding!” Barbara squealed as Kori clapped her hands. She shook her head, smiling half-heartedly as she watched the redheads open the blank notebook and begin brainstorming. They discussed flower arrangements, cakes and food. </p><p>“Where should it be?” Barbara and Kori turned toward her once again, and she shrugged. </p><p>“I don’t mind if it’s on Earth. I’ll let Damian decide.” She leaned back against the couch again and Kori giggled as her friend nudged her. </p><p>“And what about the dress?” Barbara insisted, looking at the paler girl with wide, excited eyes. Kori turned toward her as well, anticipation evident on her face. Raven sighed and smiled again.</p><p>“I can have Aster make some options and then we’ll make a day of it. You guys and Donna will come and we’ll pick.” Barbara clapped her hands together excitedly, letting out another squeal as Kori smiled and pulled the dark haired girl into a hug.</p>
<hr/><p>Some time later, a knock sounded on the moulding of the door, and they turned to find Damian and Dick standing there.</p><p>“I need to borrow Raven for a bit.” Damian said, remaining in the doorway as Dick came in, sitting near Barbara on an armchair as she began to chat to him animatedly about the wedding plans. Raven herself stood up and walked toward Damian, slipping her arm into Damian’s as he led her through the manor into the library. Bruce, Jason and Tim were talking in hushed tones next to one of the large bookcases, turning toward the couple as they walked closer. </p><p>“Ah, Raven. Good.” Bruce slipped his hands into his pockets, eyeing her with that icy blue stare. “Jason has some questions for you.” She turned toward the other man with a raised eyebrow, silently inviting him to speak. </p><p>“I know you’re like, a witch, or whatever but is Damian really doing this of his own will? Do you have, I don’t know, an ulterior motive?” Jason pressed, his eyes narrowing. She felt her rage build as her arm fell from the crook of Damian’s elbow. She ducked her head, not wanting them to see the tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. Her fists clenched as her hair fell around her face. </p><p>“I never wanted this.” She whispered quietly, surprised to find it echoing around the room. “I never wanted this position, this responsibility. But I shoulder it for Earth. For the billions my father slaughtered and for the billions more that could die if he is released. You people asked this of me, and I accepted. You asked me to throw my family away, and I did so. You asked me to accept immortality, to watch those I love grow old and die around me.” She raised her head, tears pouring down her stoic face as she let her anguish see the light of day for the first time. </p><p>“You asked this of me, and I am doing it. What more do you want?” She finished softly, her tone not rising above a whisper as her head dropped again. Her hands came up to grasp her biceps, her gloved nails digging into the flesh there. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she didn’t have to look to know it was Damian. </p><p>“If you’re just going to upset her, we’re leaving. If you still think she’s doing this with some goal of her own, don’t bother coming to the wedding.” He put an arm around her back and she opened a portal, sighing with relief as they stepped out in front of her bedroom door. Damian guided her inside slowly, sitting her down on her vanity stool as Aster moved to take off her veil and jewelry silently. Damian moved away and she heard his footsteps move toward the door. She whirled around so quickly she almost gave herself whiplash. </p><p>“Damian?” He turned to look at her, an unreadable expression on his face. “Will you come back?” He looked like he pondered that thought for a minute before nodding, striding out of the room. She turned again and let Aster pick out her sleepwear, not entirely present as she put it on or as the spirit guided her gently toward a sofa.</p>
<hr/><p>Damian returned soon after in a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, sitting down next to her. She leaned her head against his shoulder like she often did with Kori and she felt his surprise. She considered moving away but when he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, she relaxed into him. His thumb traced patterns over her shoulder, soothing her troubled mind. </p><p>“I’m sorry about Jason. He can be a pain at the best of times.” She closed her eyes, taking in the soft tenor of his voice. </p><p>“It’s fine, I know how this must look to people. And I… I feel guilty for stealing your life.” She whispered the last part, afraid of what he’d think, afraid of him turning around and telling her that it was her fault. </p><p>“You didn’t steal anything, Raven. I gave it to you willingly.” He pulled her closer, and she buried her forehead in his neck. </p><p>“More like shoved it into my hands forcefully.” He chuckled, his thumb stilling as he adjusted his head on her own.</p><p>“You, Kori and Barb were talking about the wedding?” She nodded into his chest, his hand making soft passes of her arm. “We’re going to have it here, right?” She shrugged at that, enjoying the warmth of his skin. </p><p>“If you want, I don’t really care if we have it here or on Earth.” Her legs curled under her as she sighed softly. Damian had always felt warm to her, now she was just more assured of that warmth. </p><p>“I’d rather have it here. It will be easier to control things.” She nodded into his chest as he spoke absentmindedly, content with feeling the vibrations of his voice through the hard muscle she was leaning against. “Just two more steps and the finalization of the court to go and then it’ll be over.” She nodded again and a yawn ripped through her. She felt Damian smile against her head as he picked her up and carried her to her bed. She was laid on the silk sheets, the duvet pulled over her. Damian tried to pull away but in her tired state, she refused to let go. </p><p>“Raven, it’s time to let go and sleep.” He murmured gently, his voice amused as she shook her head and all but dragged him into bed with her. She heard him sigh as he got under the duvet with her, and she immediately cuddled closer to his warmth, drifting into peaceful sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>She woke up to sun filtering through the air, her head cushioned by a firm pillow. Squinting her eyes shut further, she prodded at the pillow with her fingertips, finding a smooth surface beneath her skin. Her brows furrowed, and she opened her eyes to find Damian underneath her. Shirtless. She felt herself go beet red before jumping out of her bed, landing on the floor. The young man stirred in his sleep and she froze, waiting for him to settle before she continued. She knew why Damian was in her bed, but why was he shirtless? He was wearing a shirt last night, wasn’t he?! She groaned, getting up and walking over to her vanity. Sitting down, she started to brush her hair. </p><p>“Good morning, mistress-“ Aster chimed cheerily only for her to hush the apparition violently and point toward the bed. Aster floated to her side and began whispering in her ear. “Apologies, mistress. What would you like to wear today?” She sighed, and looked at her reflection. </p><p>“Something black.” She whispered back to the spirit. “Bring Damian something suitable to wear and bring me a pen and paper as well.” Aster nodded her head as Raven set the brush down, dropping her head. Aster set down a pen and paper and she quickly scribbled out a note to Damian. </p><p>‘I had Aster get your clothes, just ask her if you need anything else. You can use my bathroom if you want. I’ll be in the garden if you need me.</p><p>-Raven’</p><p>She handed the note to Aster, gesturing for her to put it with Damian’s clothes on the bed as the spirit handed her a black dress. Moving behind the screen, she slipped it on, admiring the natural waist, three quarter length sleeves and flowy material Aster had chosen. Stepping into a pair of black heels, she sat back on the stool as the spirit fluttered over again, pinning up her hair. The blue figure produced a crown of gold and crystal roses, sliding that atop her head. A wrap was then added, one of its sides tucking into the tiara, the other resting on her lower back. The ends came to sit in the crooks of her elbows, a bracelet matching the crown on her head decorating her wrist. </p><p>A black lace fan was also handed to her and she eyed it curiously before slipping the loop of fabric around her other wrist, walking out the door. She’d studied fans, of course, and she knew how to use them and the quote unquote “language” that women used years ago. But now that she had one dangling from her wrist, she wasn’t quite sure what to do with it.</p><p>As she wandered downstairs, she found herself in the garden almost automatically, as if her feet had just guided her where she wanted to go. Looking around, she saw more trees and flowers of crystal and gold, the ground paved in marble between the flowerbeds. Benches of marble littered the garden, and as she wandered the expansive grounds, she came upon a pavilion. Pillars of marble, flecked with gold, curled around a marble platform. Four rectangular, curved planters in marble lined the edges of the platform. They all stood empty, as did the flower beds around the pavilion. A decorated block of marble stood in the middle, with a plaque of gold in the center of its front face. </p><p>Staring for a while, she felt a pull at her magic. Reluctantly, she opened her hands, and watched as black flames engulfed the block of marble, engraving something in the plaque of gold. The flames climbed higher as it began to build something. As the flames faded away, she brought her hands up to her mouth as tears sprang to her eyes.</p><p>Standing before her on the block of marble was a statue of her mother, Arella. The woman looked as beautiful as the day she died, and Raven felt tears begin to slip from her eyes. The statue was dressed in a gown instead of the robe her mother favored while they lived in Azarath, the same simple smile played on the cool marble lips. A gold crown adorned its head, depicting more roses. In her clasped hands sat a bouquet of crystal and gold roses, flourishing softly against the pale stone.</p><p>The plaque was inscribed with the words:</p><p>’Lady Arella Roth</p><p>Beloved Mother’</p><p> “Aster?” She whispered softly, and the spirit appeared at her side, offering a handkerchief.</p><p>“Yes, mistress?” The specter intoned softly, the blue hands held in front of her. Raven turned toward the figure and gestured around the garden with a pale hand. </p><p>“I want to plant Mother’s Azarathian roses in these beds.” The spirit nodded without another word and dissipated quickly as she turned back toward the statue. Her hands came to rest in front of her and she allowed her magic to flare, creating a wreath of gold and crystal roses. She laid the wreath at the feet of her mother’s new alter, looking up at the familiar stone face before turning away. </p><p>With quick steps, she moved into the palace to look for a library, somewhere she could sit down and research ways to take over the rest of her father’s kingdom without sacrificing lives. Her staccato steps bounced around the halls as she moved deeper into the palace.</p><p>She approached the large doors of the Grand Library, walking forward as they swung open in her presence. Shelves upon shelves of books came into her view as she tread forward, large windows with drapes of white fabric providing light to the large hall. Wandering the stacks, she moved into the back of the library where she came to a locked door. As soon as her hand touched the handle, it swung open, revealing hundreds more books.</p><p>Stepping inside, the door swung shut behind her as she moved quickly once again. Her amethyst eyes poured over the contents of each shelf before she finally found the section she wanted. ‘Magical Warfare’ was written on a gold plaque on the side of one bookshelf and she began to look through the books offered there. She honestly didn’t know when Aster had the time to procure such an advanced collection for her, but she felt deeply grateful to the spirit for not the first time. </p><p>A title glared out at her and she picked up the tome gingerly, leafing through the pages. She smiled as she found the pages she wanted, hugging the book close to her as she fled the library, the grand doors closing behind her as she traipsed through the halls into the throne room. Moving into a chamber off the side of the large hall, she laid her book down on the table that sat there before she called to Aster. </p><p>“Aster, summon my brothers and Damian at once. I’ve made headway in the third step.” She spoke excitedly, still flipping through the pages of the tome she’d taken from the library.</p><p>“Yes, mistress.” She heard the spectre speak as she read through the different spells, smiling softly to herself. She’d explain her plan, and with any luck, they’d be able to take the rest of her father’s dominion. She felt her brothers’ irritation at being summoned so suddenly as they approached but honestly she didn’t really care. If this worked, they’d have forty-two thousand soldiers. </p><p>Jared stormed in, and she could sense his irritation as the rest of the boys filed in, Jack being in last, naturally. She rolled her eyes as he huffed and she closed the book sharply as she took count of everyone there. Damian had placed himself conveniently at her side, and she began to speak.</p><p>“Good, you’re all here. I have a way to conquer the rest of the dimension.” She stated, prompt as ever. They couldn’t afford any more delays, Trigon was getting more irritated as he felt her power grow.</p><p>“What is your plan, Sister?” James responded, his voice as calculated as always. She turned toward the table and cast a spell upon it, showing the five types of soldiers she had thought of. </p><p>“I’m going to create golems. Seven legions of them, to be exact. Which will come to about forty-two thousand golems. I was reading earlier and I know how to do it, it shouldn’t be difficult. Each legion will be composed of five companies, each of a different class of soldier.” She gestured toward the five golem designs she’d displayed on the table. </p><p>“Who will command them?” Jared grinned, and she could feel how hopeful he was. She couldn’t help but smirking at him. </p><p>“My faithful brothers, of course. You’ll each command a legion.” Jack looked at her with a quirked brow and she nodded at him, trying to make him speak. </p><p>“That leaves two legions left, who’s going to command the other two?” He titled his head as he purred his question, and she rolled her eyes at her brother’s antics. </p><p>“I’ll be taking the first legion, they’ll guard the palace and it’s residents. Damian will take the second one, James the third, and so on.” Jared opened his mouth to speak, his face darkening.</p><p>“Him? He’s not even your husband yet.” She sighed and put a hand to her forehead, soothing the ache that was beginning there. </p><p>‘Little bird, you will not succeed! My forces will crush you and your foolish brothers. And when I break free, I will kill the boy.’</p><p>Her body stiffened as her father mentioned Damian, and she moved swiftly to the door, hoping no one would stop her.</p><p>“Enough. You’re giving me a headache. I don’t want to hear any more.” She glared at Jared before striding from the room. She had sent Aster out to gather the materials she’d need to conjure such a large group of golems before retreating to her room to rest. With a sigh, she flopped onto the chaise, rubbing her forehead. She didn’t understand why her brother had to be so difficult. He hadn’t been that terrible with her father, but then again, everyone feared Trigon and she didn’t want to be that type of ruler. </p><p>There was a time and place for fear, but she hoped that as her realm grew, the people who took up residence there would grow to love her as she would love them. It was so exhausting, trying to plan for every contingency while taking over an entire universe. She longed for the simpler times, when Gar and Jaime would pester her for hot chocolate because Azarath forbid they make it themselves. She sighed, shaking her head as she allowed her body to rest. Hopefully her stress would dissipate a little.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please subscribe and leave kudos if you liked it! Comments are appreciated as well.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>